Even Agents Need Time to Recover
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC, Amanda West) After the invasion of Earth, Amanda was put into hospital because of her injuries. She's strong but she still needs time to recover. Part of my Amanda West series. Disclaimer; i don't own Marvel
1. Wake me when it's all over

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes flickered open. The clinically bright white lights stung, making me shut my eyes again. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I was under medical surveillance – funny that, seeing as the last thing I could remember was realising I was going to die.

I opened my eyes again slowly, allowing them to adjust. I was staring at the white tiled ceiling, one I recognised, thank God. Hesitantly I tried moving each of my fingers; left hand first, without any problems, then right – my hand and fingers would move, but they were stiff, parts of skin were sore and tight, the scars must be quite bad. Just for reassurance, I wriggled my toes – so at least I wasn't paralysed.

I was fighting to keep my eyes open. My throat was dry as a desert; "Water" I breathed, praying someone was there, "Water"

"Amanda?" _Who was that?_ I knew the voice but I couldn't place it. _Who…?_

Bruce Banner stepped into my line of sight, I smiled as best I could, "Bruce"

"Yes, I'm here" he sat on the edge of the bed, slipping a hand under my shoulders and sitting me up against his chest, "Here, drink this"

I nodded. Bruce put the cup to my mouth and tipped it back carefully, allowing me to sip the water.

"Is that better?" he asked when I'd finished half the cup.

"Yes" I answered more clearly. I smiled at him; he looked almost angelic, framed by the overly bright lights in the room. My eyes struggled to keep open. I could feel drowsiness coming over me, my body becoming heavy, weighed down. "Bruce…"

"It's okay, it's okay – you can sleep"

"… I don't want to"

He smiled, smiled like an angel, "I know"

"Stay… with me…"

"I'll stay, I promise – I'll be here when you wake up"

I smiled, "… thank you"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There was quiet noise around me, voices and machines, noises from the darkness around me. "I'm going to get a coffee, does anyone want anything?"

There was a mutter of agreement. "I'll come too"

"No, it's fine"

"No, really, I need to stretch my legs"

Again the collective murmurs of "_me too"_ and "_yeah same"_ replied. There was shuffling of chairs and feet as the room began to empty.

"What about you Banner? You coming?"

A pause. "No. I promised her I'd be here when she woke up"

"Okay, I get it. Do you want coffee? You've been up all night"

"Just tea please"

"Okay" The door shut gently. Only Bruce was left, I could hear him breathing softly in the deserted room. He began speaking softly, close to me "Are you okay Amanda? It's been… almost exactly a day since you woke up last. You're stats are consistent. We though after you woke the first time it would only be hours until you were fully conscious, but…" He sighed "I'd hate for anyone else to hear me talking to you while you're asleep, I don't think they'd let go of that one for a while"

"Then I won't tell them" I muttered. Slowly, I opened my eyes and laughed weakly as I saw the look of shock on his face, "Hey Bruce"

"…Hey"

"You don't happen to have any more water do you?"

He laughed, sitting forward "Oh God, you're alright" With difficulty I leant up on my elbow as Bruce pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Yeah, I am, but I want I drink" I grinned.

Still laughing he said, "Okay, okay" from the side of his chair he picked up a bottle of water, stood up and sat on the side on my bed. His arm wrapped around me, pulled me up carefully to rest against him. I forced my right arm to move to attempt to take the bottle from Bruce; watching as it trembled with the effort. I wore a long sleeved hospital gown that was much too big for me; the sleeves came down over my hands. As I raised my arm the sleeve fell back, showing me for the first time the scars I had received during the Battle.

They were pale, and only slightly raised from my skin, stretching out along my arm like a web – but they weren't like any burn scars I'd ever seen; from a distance they would probably be invisible and they curled round in wide spirals, fading at the inside of my arm where I'd not been hit. As I pushed back my sleeve I saw how these spirals grew intertwined and formed intricate patterns up my arm.

I looked at Bruce, "_What_…?"

"No-one knows" he shook his head, "it just healed like that. The doctors haven't got a clue"

I blinked several times, staring at my arm. Remembering the pain all the way down my side and leg, I asked "Is it the same… is all of it like _that_?"

"Apparently, yeah"

_What the Hell was this? How did it happen?_ "Was there anyone else who received the same injuries?"

"Anyone else the Chutauri shot died, so we don't know. Did you use ice to shield yourself?"

I shook my head, "No – I was protecting the boy, I didn't make _any_ kind of shield"

Bruce frowned, "What boy?"

"The boy in the street, he was just standing there – he could have died."

"But… you fell from one of those Chutauri things…"

I shook my head, "No, the boy was earlier, before I took the flier"

"You were _fighting_ with those injuries?" Bruce was shocked; I could see him start to worry.

"Yeah – it hurt but I was fine, I just kept going, ignored the pain - I've done it before with much worse, I swear I'm fine"

Bruce was silent for a moment; "You still manage to amaze me Amanda" I smiled and blushed slightly at the look of admiration in his eyes. "Do you still want a drink?"

I chuckled quietly; my thirst had been forgotten momentarily as I'd discovered my scars, "Yes please"

With Bruce's help, I took a drink before stretching out my fingers to loosen them off. Bruce kept asking me how I was feeling or if there was anything he could do for me, but I was fine – my injured side was a little sore, but in the same way that a nasty bruise is sore; it wasn't the level of pain I'd been expecting. After a while he shifted over, kicking off his shoes and lying alongside me. Bruce rested his arm along the headrest to avoid touching my scar. I leant in to him – my head against his shoulder, my shoulder against his chest.

From along the corridor came the chatter of our returning team mates; Bruce clearly hadn't noticed because when Tony opened the door, he notably jumped.

"Amanda!"

"Amanda? Manda!"

The team rushed in, not so carefully shoving their drinks down on the table at the door. Stark first, followed impatiently by Clint and Natasha, who more or less forced Steve out of the way. "Amanda!" Clint yelled happily, running to my side.

I looked around at them all, a huge grin breaking out across my face. Clint had taken my scarred hand in both of his and was now was rambling, "Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Do you need anything? I can-"

"Clint, calm down. I'm _fine_."

Tasha laughed, "Yeah, shut up Clint"

"_What?_ I've been worried"

There was a collective "Aww." Clint huffed and leant away, crossing his arms across his chest.

Beside me, as they spoke, Bruce shifted slightly, about to get up. Quickly I took his hand and looked him in the eye, I didn't want him to move, I wanted him to stay with me. Subtly, Bruce nodded and inched back in closer to me, both of us watching the conversation go on, only breaking our silence to chuckle every now and again.

"Alright you lot, shut up – you're going to give Manda a headache" Tony said loudly.

"You're the loudest here!" I laughed.

"Ach, come on – your ears are probably still ringing from that explosion."

I smiled, trying not to think about what had happened. I could see the same look on Tony's face, he was trying to put aside whatever had happened; I wanted to ask, but I felt like it wasn't the time. "I don't mean to be a pain, but can I get a coffee please?"

"Sure" Clint jumped up and left, eager to attend to me, like he always had done.

Nat shook her head, "All these years and he still doesn't even know what you take." She stood and followed after Clint while I rolled my eyes.

Steve and Tony retrieved their coffee and Bruce's tea and took a seat by the side of my bed. Steve handed Bruce his tea and smiled, looking between Bruce and I with a raised brow, "Look at you two getting comfortable"

Bruce blushed and tried to hide behind his cup but I laughed it off, "Shut up; I wanted to sit up but I couldn't support myself and the rest of you had abandoned me"

We laughed. After a moment Steve leant forward, "You were very brave Amanda, foolish, but brave. I'm glad you're alright."

I blushed, unused to such commendations. "Thanks Steve" I replied quietly.

"Yeah" Tony added sincerely "you did well, Shortie"

With a grin, I nodded, "Thanks – I'm taking it you all did fine without me"

Steve nodded, "Yes, we got there in the end – but I think we should probably leave that conversation for another time"

I agreed, but I couldn't help but wonder what occurred after I'd fallen. Nobody had mentioned what exactly had happened after my fall, but I got the feeling that, despite the obvious victory, things hadn't gone 100% to plan. There was something in my team members' eyes – I couldn't say what, but I was sure that more than just _my_ life had come too close to ending.


	2. Sins Unforgiven

I still wasn't being allowed back to the Helicarrier, and I was itching to get out of this damn ward. Thankfully there was going to be a break from the monotony; it had been a week since Thor had visited from Asgard, and he had left with a promise – he would return… with Loki. No-one else had been pleased with the decision to allow Loki to visit me, but he had argued his case and, with my permission, was allowed a short visit to see me. I could see their point, the man was a mass murderer, but after those few moments in Stark Tower during the Battle I _needed_ to see him again.

Thor had set the date and time and the other Avengers had been given prior notice to stay clear. I'd gotten out of the hospital gown and bandages a few days ago now; I sat, cross legged on my bed wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt that Tasha had brought in a bag of things I'd asked for. Alone, I found myself going between staring at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, counting down the minutes until the Asgardians were due to arrive, and thumbing over the bruises left on the inside of my elbows from having blood taken and having tubes inserted and removed.

I was getting fidgety. It wasn't as if we gotten off to the best start, or bonded incredibly well, but in the minutes before my fall Loki had changed, he wasn't the man who had mocked me in the jet, or had teased me from his cell – in those moments, Loki had been another person, someone less threatening, someone kinder.

A nurse knocked on the door carefully – hesitant of what he was about to say. I nodded for him to come in. "Agent West?"

"Yes?"

"You, um, have some visitors here to see you"

Through a slit in the blinds I could see the red of Thor's cape, "Let them in"

"The Director has ordered a security team-"

"Don't. Tell him I said 'no'. I'm having no exceptions, just me and them – understood?"

He looked afraid, he definitely didn't want to tell Fury what I'd said, but he nodded irregardless, "Understood, Agent West." The young nurse held open the door and Thor walked in, holding Loki by the thick handcuffs that were clamped around his wrists.

I sat up straighter. Loki looked awful; though some attempt had been made to make him look more acceptable, he still looked tired, beaten up, both physically and mentally exhausted. He no longer wore his princely Asgardian robes, but a thin cotton tunic and tight leather trousers, no shoes, no warmth or comfort. Hesitantly, I breathed his name, "Loki…"

He replied first with that characteristic smirk, "Agent West."

Thor stepped in, coming over to pull me in to a tight hug "Amanda, it is good to see you well. I am glad you appear more comfortable." He stepped back "Is there anything I could do for you?"

I smiled politely, breathing deeply now I saw out of the strong hold of the Asgardian "No Thor, it's fine – I'm good"

"That is truly good news"

I found myself looking past him at Loki. He watched me with soft eyes, taking me in as if he were afraid it would be the last ever time – and I slowly began to fear the same. Loki stepped out of Thor's shadow and cleared his throat, "Amanda, I'm glad we could meet again under different circumstances – though it is unfortunate your injuries have seen you confined here" Thor stared at the Frost Giant, almost glaring at the other man as he spoke.

"It could be worse, I could be dead"

"There are worse things than death, Amanda" I knew from the tone of his voice that Loki was speaking from experience.

Apparently, this wasn't as clear to Thor. "Loki" the God of Thunder growled, wrongly taking the words as a threat.

"No, it's fine. Maybe… maybe if Loki and I could… speak _alone_?" Thor let out a low grunt, unhappy with the idea. "Please Thor," I jumped up off my bed, standing confidently before the former brothers, "I can look after myself, and you said he can't use magic here any more. You'll be right outside the door, I'll be safe"

Thor looked uncertainly between Loki and I. Eventually he nodded, "I'll be outside." Then he left the room.

I found myself staring at Loki, how weak he looked now, how powerless, how small compared to Thor. I padded forward quietly until I was standing right in front of him. I swallowed before I spoke, my eyes finding Loki's, "They, uh, said they had you muzzled"

"I guess they were afraid of what I could say"

"Fair enough – Asgardians call you silver-tongue for a reason."

He chuckled darkly, "They have called me many things" He shifted from one foot to the other, causing his tunic to shift slightly on his shoulder, revealing a dark purple bruise. "What did they _do_ to you?"

"Who specifically? It was you're large green friend who sought to assault me before I was forced back to Asgard and the prison guards seized _their_ opportunity"

Every phrase stung; I didn't want Loki hurt, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve punishment for what he had done, but the brutality that shone through was not necessary. I stared at the obscene handcuffs; they were too huge and too bulky, to extreme for the slight figure they bound.

"Can't… can't Thor have _them_ taken off?"

He chuckled, "You're fortunate Thor grant you privacy with me, I don't think it would be wise to press your luck"

I nodded, "I see." There were cuts on his knuckles, bruises around his wrists – barely visible beneath the cuffs. Carefully I reached out, wrapping his fists in my hands. "They shouldn't… they should never have… you don't _deserve_-"

"Amanda. Leave it"

It was a snap decision; I pushed Loki's hands above my head and quickly stepped in to wrap my arms around him. I felt him tense, the primary reaction to fight me off, but he stopped, bringing his arms up to hug me in return the best he could. I shook my head, "They're wrong, they're all wrong – the sceptre, it… I don't know, it did something. _That wasn't you_"

"Hush, child, hush. No-one else will understand."

"But your eyes, they were blue like when-"

"_Hush_"

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

As best he could, Loki tried to comfort me, "You have nothing to apologise for. You could have ended that Battle long before you team did if the Chutauri had not attacked you, if you hadn't been drawn out to find _me_"

"Don't blame yourself, not for _that_ anyway. I was _told_ not to go after you and I didn't listen; the only person to blame for me falling is me."

Loki was silent and very still until he said, "I would hate for Thor to see us this close – he would not take the time to understand that I am causing you no harm."

I nodded, hugging him tighter for a moment before slipping out of his arms. I looked at him, seeing the amount of abuse he'd suffered in such a short time, I'd only been in the coma for just under a month and Loki looked like he had suffered months of torture already. I was less than one step away, my head tilted back to look up at him. But Loki wasn't looking back, not into my eyes at least, Loki was gazing at my arm, following the spiral patterns.

I frowned, "It was you" Loki grinned. "You helped heal me. No-one could figure out why I healed so quickly or why the scar formed that pattern but it was _you_; wasn't it?"

He pushed some hair back from my face, "It would have healed quicker but I was too far away in Asgard. When I touched you in the Tower I started. Then I slowed you down as I saw you falling so your friends could save you… but I was too weak to do so myself"

"Loki… you still saved me." I looked at his bruises, the scratches and cuts. There were tears in the corners of my eyes, before long they spilled down my cheeks and I looked away.

With careful fingers, Loki turned my head back to face him, "No need for tears child. I am a God, am I not? I am strong."

"But strong enough?"

"We shall see" I didn't like that. Awkwardly raising both hands together with the heavy cuffs, he brushed the tears away with a gentle smile.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"They're not going to let you leave Asgard again, are they?"

"I doubt that they will"

"I'll never see you again…"

A smile broke out across his face, "Perhaps not" I frowned, "Thor is under the belief that I am now entirely incapable of magic, but of course he is wrong." Loki took my hand and with his long fingers began tracing a symbol onto my palm. Where his fingertip came in contact with my skin, a thin trail of ice was left behind, leaving, in the end, an intricate geometric symbol. "This will create a link, between you and I – as long as we are within the Nine Realms it will allow me to contact you. All you need to do is grant me permission"

I gazed at him, "How? How do I give you permission?"

"A mental acknowledgement – in your mind, agree to let me in. You will understand better when it happens."

I nodded, "And when will that be?"

"Not soon – security is still too high. Whenever they lower the guard presence, I will contact you."

"Okay"

"I trust it is not necessary to instruct you to keep this between us?"

"Of course"

"Good girl" He stepped forward and kissed my forehead.

I fixed my eyes on him, taking in every feature. "Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome Amanda"

The door opened, making me jump and Loki flinch away. Thor stepped inside and I smiled, reassuring him that everything is alright.

Thor nodded, "We should be leaving now"

"Ah Thor, always so eager to ruin my fun" Loki smirked.

"You were not granted permission to come here for 'fun' Loki" Loki turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes, making it hard for me not to laugh.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" I asked.

"The Allfather has ordered it"

I sighed, "Fine, alright then. Are you coming back?"

"I may return"

"But not Loki?"

"The Allfather-"

"Has ordered it. Fine, I get it." I sighed harshly, "Come back soon"

Thor smiled but he was not exactly pleased, "I will try." Thor turned back to the door, Loki in tow. Thor left and at the last moment, Loki looked back, "Family" he whispered.

I grinned, "Family"


	3. Escaping the nightmares

_The boy stood in the centre of the road, so frightened, so alone. I ran to him but he was so far away. The Chutauri were coming, firing their weapons – firing at the boy. I kept running – I could make it, surely I could make it. My legs burned with the effort of running but I was no closer to him._

_Then the boy was hit. His tiny frame was thrown back, smashing into the hard ground. I screamed desperately. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. I crouched by his side, shaking him gently, trying to wake him up. His clothes and hair were scorched, his childish features tarnished with traces of soot. Please wake up. Please, please wake up!_

_He opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_You could have saved me. But now I'm dead. Why didn't you save me? Were you ever able to save me? Or are you just holding on to the belief you're not a monster?"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_I touched down in Stark Tower. There were two of them – two 'Loki's standing parallel to one another. The first stood tall, snarling threats and insults at the other; he had blue eyes, cold and harsh, full of cruelty. The second was cowering away, arms raised to protect himself. He didn't say a word, but his bright green eyes welled with tears – he was so scared._

_The blue eyed Loki struck out at the other, beating him across his back with the sceptre._

"_Stop! Stop it!" I yelled, but he ignored me. I tried to pull the green eyed Loki to safety but the fiercer one knocked me away._

_I stumbled, tripping backwards and falling from the Tower, falling fast, so far from the ground. As I fell I could still see them fighting. The green eyed Loki fell, his torso hanging out over the edge. I screamed to him again as the other Loki appeared above him, holding the sceptre – I screamed, trying to warn him, but I was too late. The blue eyed Loki plunged the sceptre into the others back._

"_Why didn't you save me?" he whispered as he died, his voice ringing in my ears._

_But the green eyed Loki laughed, "Save you? She can't even save herself!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_I was falling, the explosion and Stark Tower above me, the ground coming to meet me so fast. I twisted in the air. I could see the team standing, watching me fall. One by one they turned and walked away; Thor, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, until only Bruce was left._

_I cried out to him, as I fell I pleaded with him to save me._

"_You?" he scoffed, "You're not worth saving"_

_Tears fell as he walked away. The ground was so close, rising quicker and quicker and quicker… So close; closer and closer and closer…_

_I shut my eyes._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I screamed as I sat up in bed. I couldn't breath, my throat closed up. I sobbed; my heart racing in my chest as tears flooded down my face. My whole body trembled. I put my hands to my face, hiding my tears. I wept loudly in the quiet room.

I froze as I heard the door open.

"Amanda?" It was Bruce.

"Uhh, I… it's… um, just…" I couldn't get out a proper sentence, and I wouldn't able to get him to go away.

Bruce turned on the bedside light, "Amanda? Are you alright? What happened?"

I twisted away from him, "Nothing, I'm… it's nothing"

He sat carefully on my bed, "Amanda?" He put his hand on my shoulder, "Manda, you're shaking"

"It… it's nothing" I breathed harshly.

"Amanda… Amanda, look at me" I bit my lip and tried not to cry. Nightmares I'd gotten used to, but this was different. Slowly I twisted back round, bowing my head, avoiding Bruce seeing my face.

Bruce cupped my cheek, softly running his thumb across my cheekbone. My breathing hitched. He tilted my head back; gazing down at me he wiped the tears from my face, "What's wrong? You can tell me"

"It was-" my voice cracked, "it was just a stupid nightmare"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. No…"

"Does anyone else know about-"

"No! No, you can't tell anyone. They're going to let me out tomorrow, if they find out that-"

"It's okay, it's okay." Bruce rubbed my arm soothingly "I won't tell anyone. Do you have nightmares often?"

I nodded, "But not like this"

Bruce ran his hands down my arms, "What do you mean?"

I was still shaking, my throat was raspy and my heart still pounded painfully in my chest. "Usually… after a nightmare I normally just _wake up_ – my heart's racing a little but that's it. When I woke up this time and, and I- I couldn't…my head, my h-heart- it… I, I couldn't… I…" I broke down again, hyperventilating uncomfortably and shaking more violently.

"Shh, shhhh" Bruce wrapped his arms around me and holding me close to him. I gripped onto his top, unable to calm myself down. "It will be okay Amanda, just try to take deep breaths, alright? Deep breaths"

_Deep breaths._ I sucked in a deep breath before shuddering as I breathed out again. Breathing hurt so much. Bruce rubbed my back and held my hand, "There we go, well done Darling"

I took a few more deep breaths before letting out a shaky laugh, "_Darling_?"

"Yeah – I said that"

We laughed quietly and before long I was breathing evenly again. I rested back, Bruce's arms still around me, "Thank you… _Darling_"

Bruce chuckled. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly, "I'm taking it you feel a bit better now?"

I smiled bashfully, "Yeah, better. My head's still a bit sore though, what's your professional opinion Doctor?" I laughed softly.

"Well," he shifted closer to me, "I'm not that kind of doctor, but I would recommend… a kiss better"

I looked at him, unsure if I'd heard him right. He leant in and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. As he sat back I came forward, put my hands on his shoulder, leant in, millimetres apart, about to… but then I looked away. _What had I been thinking? _"Bruce, I'm sorry, I-"

I was cut off as Bruce brought my head around and pressed his lips to mine. My heart rate soared and I could feel a blush come across my cheeks. Bruce tangled his fingers in my hair, his other hand coming to cup my waist. My hand traced down his chest, while my other rested across the back of his neck.

Eventually we broke apart, still wrapped in each others arms. "Bruce…" I breathed.

He smiled widely, "I'm sorry, was that too forward?"

"No"

"No?"

"Definitely not" I shook my head. As I leant in again, I whispered, "Never, Darling"


	4. index

This story is one of a series. In chronological order they are;

- The Adventures of Young Amanda West (to be completed)

- A West Wind Comes Blowing (1 chapter + index)

- Avengers Assemble (3 chapters + index)

- Even Agents Need Time To Recover (3 chapters + index)

- Lorelei (2 chapters + index)

- The Winter Soldier (6 chapters + index)

- Happy Birthday (1 chapter + index)

I'll update this as more stories are published :)


End file.
